ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Pevsner
Jacob Pevsner is the current Elemental Master of Sound and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. Jacob competed against Skylor, but lost when she used her element. Afterward, he was stripped of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. As the other Elemental Masters reclaimed their elements, Jacob was separated, but would ultimately unlock his Elemental Dragon and escape Chen's Island. Jacob and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. For some reasons, Jacob didn't fight in the Corridor of Elders with other Elemental Masters. Months after the war's end, Nadakhan began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Jacob was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. It's unknown where Jacob was during Hunted, due to his absence in The Resistance. History Jacob Pevsner was born as a descendant of the previous Elemental Master of Sound. He unlocked his True Potential before events of The Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Jacob boarded Chen's Ferry with the other Elemental Masters to come to the Tournament of Elements. He was seen practicing his sitar. Only One Can Remain Jacob was among the Masters when Chen explained how the Tournament functioned. He was also one of the Masters who obtained a Jadeblade during the competition. Versus Jacob made small cameos as he and others watched the first few Tournament fights. Ninja Roll Jacob was fighting Skylor in the tournament, but he lost and when he was in the factory with Cole and Karlof, he was talking to them and he tried to escape from the factory, but he got caught by Clouse and he brings Jacob to feed his pet giant Anacondrai snake (implied to be fed to). The Day of the Dragon While not appearing physically, he does a voiceover during the credits. It is stated that he was feeding Clouse's pet (not being fed to her) and that the Snake would not eat (not knowing it is dead) and wondering where everyone was. The Greatest Fear of All Gravis implied that Jacob unlocked his dragon and was able to escape from the island. The Corridor of Elders Jacob eventually made it back to Ninjago and was present with the other Elemental Masters when they discussed their next move in the Samurai X Cave. For some reason, Jacob didn't fight the Anacondrai Cultists in Corridor of Elders with other Elemental Masters, probably because he lost his sitar. Without it, he became mostly useless in the fight. Later, Ronin found or stole his sitar and placed it in his pawn shop for sale. Skybound At some point, Nadakhan visited Jacob, trying to remove all oppositions. After Jacob made three wishes, he was trapped in the Djinn Blade. Fortunately, as a result of Jay's final wish, Jacob's meeting with Nadakhan did not happened, thus freeing him from the blade with no memory of what happened. Description His clothing is very 60's or 70’s, with a large black afro hairstyle and glasses with stars in the middle. His legs and jacket are colored cyan while his shirt is orange with a gold collar. On his back is a golden barbell insignia. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" *36. "Only One Can Remain" *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" (voice) *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) *''LEGO Dimensions'' (non-canon) Notes *He is blind and he uses his Sound to see the body heat from people and feel their movements. *He, Jay, Lloyd, Griffin, and Skylor are the only Elemental Masters to have official last names. *In "The Day of the Dragon," during the credits, he says that he had to feed Clouse's snake after he was hauled off by Zugu for trying to escape. However, he mysteriously appears with the other Elemental Masters two episodes later. **This means he must have either unlocked his Elemental Dragon on his own, or figured out another way to return to Ninjago. *He is the only Elemental Master who has short legs. *He is one of three Elemental Masters that wear shades. **The other two are Griffin Turner and Paleman. *His appearance is hypothesized by Tommy Andreasen to be modeled after real-life celebrity, Bootsy Collins.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/825048963116064768 *Jacob is an unlockable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. *Jacob is the only Elemental Master who does not appear in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. **It's probably because he has short legs, as this video game doesn't feature short-legged playable characters. *He is one of the four Elemental Masters left without a minifigure, the others being Bolobo, Gravis, and Chamille. **He, these three, and Ash are the only Masters that did not return in Season 9. It's unknown where they were during Garmadon's rule and the city's takeover but Jacob was probably captured during Ultra Hunt, or hid somewhere inside or outside the city, due to his absence in Lloyd's resistance team. *Jacob is voiced by Paul Dobson, who voiced two other Elemental Masters in the series, these being Wu and Neuro. *Jacob is one of eight Elemental Masters to have facial hair. **The others are Wu, Karlof, Neuro, Bolobo, Gravis, and the Time Twins. Gallery C7IhvWzXUAAI2yd.jpeg|Concept art of Jacob. Jacob35.PNG|Jacob playing on his sitar on the ferry 360px-Jacob381.png|Playing his on sitar 256px-JacobPrison.png|In prisoner attire 360px-Jacob382.png|Working in the Noodle Factory Jacob44.png|With the other Elemental Masters SoRJacobCGI.png|In Shadow of Ronin Screenshot 2019-03-08 at 8.48.40 AM.png|Ash and Jacob Pevsner in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin LDJacob.png|In LEGO Dimensions References de:Jacob Pevsner es:Jacob Pevsner pl:Jacob Pevsner Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2015 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Sound Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:Heroes